


Начало

by akino_ame



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды их жизнь изменится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на ЗФБ-16 для команды Гангста.   
> Бета - Ринне.  
> В тексте присутствуют пейринги: Уорик/ОЖП, Уорик/ОМП.  
> Предупреждения: групповое изнасилование и жестокость.

Губы Джули горячие и сладкие, и Уорик покусывает их слегка, поглаживает кончиком языка. Он мнет ладонями пышные груди, трет пальцами соски и вжимается коленом между раздвинутых ног. Там уже влажно и мокро, и Джули тихо стонет, выдыхая:

— А теперь там. Пожалуйста, поцелуй меня там.

Он не противится, ему нравится делать женщинам хорошо. Особенно когда за это платят. 

Уорик спускается ниже, устраивается поудобнее и легко касается языком влажной плоти. Джули громко стонет, выгибается и вцепляется пальцами в его волосы, притягивая ближе. Уорик покорно ласкает губами клитор, проникает внутрь и слышит томное:

— Да, милый, да, так. Пожалуйста, мой сладкий послушный мальчик. 

Ей, кажется, нравится его податливость. Может быть, Джули даже думает, что все взаправду. Уорик не собирается ее разубеждать. Все по-настоящему, только за деньги. О да, он готов почти на все, лишь бы она заплатила. 

У нее красивое тело — крепкое, молодое, и стоило ей скинуть одежду и прижаться к Уорику, как низ живота обожгло возбуждением. Но он ни на секунду не забывает о том, что он на работе. Сначала удовольствие клиентки, потом — его собственное.

Джули стонет и мечется, приподнимает бедра, и Уорик вставляет в нее пару пальцев. Он двигает ими плавно, неторопливо, щекочет клитор и позволяет ей кончить с гортанным криком. Он приподнимается на локте и вглядывается в ее лицо — спокойное, довольное. По телу ее все еще пробегает дрожь оргазма, напряженные бедра мелко трясутся. На тонких губах замирает улыбка.

Он все сделал правильно, понимает Уорик, это то, чего Джули хотела.

И встает с постели.

— А как же ты? — Он оборачивается — Джули переворачивается на живот и теперь смотрит на него из-под длинной влажной челки. — Кто позаботится о тебе, мой милый мальчик? Неужели от меня ты сразу же побежишь к другой?

Член все еще стоит, но сегодня Джули платила за другое, а желание клиента — закон. И о нем есть кому позаботиться, думает Уорик, но вслух говорит то, что хочется услышать истомленной страстью девушке:

— Я буду ждать до следующей нашей встречи, пылая от страсти.

Джули притворно хмурится и поднимает указательный палец.

— Смотри, а то буду ревновать.

— Я люблю только тебя, — говорит Уорик, подмигивая, и натягивает штаны под ее тихий мелодичный смех.

— Лжец, да ты своими сладкими словами и змею из шкуры выпрыгнуть уговоришь. Я тоже буду скучать.

Уорик улыбается — ни отрицает, ни подтверждает. За повиновение вне постели Джули не платит, но в его интересах нравиться ей как можно больше. У него не так много клиенток, а постоянная и вовсе одна.

— Ты знаешь, где меня найти, моя дорогая леди, — говорит он, застегивает рубашку, посылает прощальный воздушный поцелуй и выходит из номера.

На улице сегодня ветрено, воздух полон пыли и дыма, но Уорик заходит за первый же угол, опирается на стену, вытаскивает из кармана мятую пачку сигарет и вытряхивает последнюю. Затягивается раз, другой, и прикрывает глаз.

Джули появилась очень вовремя — у них как раз закончились деньги, и сегодня на завтрак они с Ником честно разделили краюху черствого хлеба. И сигареты пришлось экономить — растягивать, выкуривая половину или и того меньше, а потом толкать окурок в пачку, чтобы осталось и на завтра.

После секса всегда хочется курить, после драки тоже хочется курить, и поэтому последняя сигарета в пачке остается неприкосновенной до нового заработка. Жаль, что у него не такое красивое тело, как у Сэмми — того выбирают чаще и платят больше, а Уорику приходится перебиваться случайными заработками да подрабатывать как придется — то мешки перетаскать, то помочь с ремонтом. Хорошо еще, что Мадам пускает его к себе дважды в неделю — есть шанс подцепить какую-нибудь красотку при деньгах.

Джули стала его постоянной клиенткой почти месяц назад. Вроде как ее бросил парень, и она пыталась забыться в объятиях Уорика. Поговаривали, что этот парень — большая шишка, но Уорику было плевать. Джули хорошенькая и, главное, неплохо платит.

Вот и сейчас, ее деньги лежат во внутреннем кармане, и даже сквозь рубашку чувствуется твердость купюр. Они не жгут, не кажутся грязными. Это честные деньги, которые он заработал. Это ужин, блок дешевых сигарет, оплата каморки на целую неделю вперед. И Целебра для Ника. 

Они как-нибудь протянут до следующего свидания с Джули, думает Уорик. Он отлепляется от стены и идет в сторону дома. "Дом" — это конечно сильно сказано, но Уорик уже привык. Это лучше, чем спать на улице, в какой-нибудь подворотне. 

Член все еще напряжен, но возбуждение понемногу спадает. Это тоже часть его работы, так что приходится немного потерпеть.

По пути он заходит за сигаретами — в магазине сегодня мадам Раво и вместе с ней ее маленькая внучка Конни. Девчонка забавная и смешная, бойкая и похожая на обезьянку — всюду сует свой нос и даже пытается подружиться с Уориком. Правда старуха не слишком-то приветствует такое общение, но оно и понятно. Он не самая подходящая компания для маленькой леди.

— Опять пришел за этой дрянью? — ворчит старуха, но скорее только для виду. За время в Эргастулуме Уорик почти стал своим. Вот и мадам Джоэль Раво понемногу оттаивает.

— Вы меня раскусили, — улыбается Уорик. 

— Как будто в этом магазине есть что-то еще...

— Тут есть две очаровательные леди, и так уж вышло, что сигареты закончились как раз тогда, когда я был на пути сюда, чтобы с вами поздороваться.

— Уолик! Тебя не было так давно. Бабуля даже думала, что что-то случилось, да, бабушка?

У Конни не хватает двух передних зубов, но ее щербатая улыбка — самое прекрасное, что видел Уорик в Эргастулуме. 

— Ничего подобного, — бурчит мадам, — просто эту дрянь, — на прилавок с острым звоном ложится блок сигарет, обернутых в блестящую на солнце слюду, — никто кроме него не курит. А я заказала несколько блоков про запас. 

На сердце у Уорика становится тепло, и когда он вытаскивает из кармана деньги, улыбка сама собой прилепляется к губам.

— Спасибо за вашу заботу. Не волнуйтесь, я обязательно заберу и остальные.

Деньги исчезают в переднике у мадам Раво, и ее хмурый взгляд прожигает Уорика насквозь.

— Взял бы пример с того волчонка и перестал бы смолить эту гадость. Здоровее будешь. И по сторонам смотри, слышала, что Джо вернулся.

— Джо? — удивляется Уорик. Он впервые слышит это имя, но в Эрастулуме иногда можно перебежать дорожку какой-нибудь крупной птице и не заметить. А когда заметишь — поздно, уже окажешься в канаве с перерезанным горлом. 

— Хахаль этой твоей.

Он не успевает ответить — из-за прилавка показывается личико Конни. 

— Уолик-Уолик, а это правда, что твой длуг из этих... м-м-м... — она морщит лоб и теребит подол платья.

До Уорика не сразу доходит, что "длуг" — это про Ника. Они не друзья, хочет сказать он, но вопль мадам Раво его останавливает.

— Констанс!

— Но я слышала, как ты говолила папе пло стланного мальчика... А почему он стланный? Он нехолоший?

— Перестань, несносная девчонка!

Уорик вдруг чувствует усталость. Она приходит на смену глупой, идиотской радости, что люди в городе понемногу меняются. Здесь не любят чужаков, чужакам завидуют и боятся их, а Уорик постепенно сливается с городом и становится его частью. Своим. Но он человек. На мгновение ему даже кажется, что мадам Раво начала относиться к нему приветливее. 

А Ник, сумеречный, и он навсегда останется "из этих". Даже несмотря на то, что Эргастулум полон сумеречными, даже несмотря на то, что недавно приняли законы, которые дают сумеречным права, Ник прав. Бесполезно.

Все это бесполезно.

Законы — это пустой звук. На практике они значат целое ничего. Недостаточно месяца или даже целого года, десятилетия, чтобы люди стали думать иначе.

Уорик берет с прилавка блок сигарет и уходит, пока мадам Раво отчитывает Конни за то, что та вечно лезет во "взрослые" разговоры. А на самом деле — за детскую правдивость и за то, что еще не научилась вовремя замолкать.

***

В их доме, который на самом деле — чердак, нет света. Но он тут и не нужен — днем два круглых оконца пропускают достаточно солнца, лунной ночью видно достаточно, чтобы не расшибить себе лоб балкой.

Ник сидит на продавленном матрасе, который служит им обоим постелью, и смотрит перед собой, словно считает в воздухе пылинки. Вид его Уорику совсем не нравится.

Они выживают вместе уже довольно давно, и так повелось, что Уорик в их маленькой семье добывает деньги, а Ник — неприятности. Причем чаще всего — для них обоих.

"Волчонок", сказала сегодня старуха, и Уорику не по душе это сравнение.

Он опускает бумажный пакет на пол — по дороге он успел зайти в магазин и прихватить хлеба, газировки и даже готовой пасты на ужин — и подходит ближе, садится рядом. Так, чтобы Ник мог прочитать по губам.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает он медленно.

Ник вздрагивает и нашаривает пальцами катану, лежащую рядом с матрасом. Он будто только что заметил возвращение Уорика и теперь жалеет, что позволил ему увидеть себя таким. Это злит — разве он Нику чужой? — и Уорик глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает. А затем повторяет вопрос.

Ник отрицательно качает головой. Выглядит он так, словно у него по меньшей мере кто-то умер.

"Ты вернулся?", — жестами спрашивает Ник. Это выглядит глупо. Конечно, он вернулся, разве не видно? А может, тот имел в виду что-то другое, например, что он пришел домой так рано, но уточнять совсем не хочется. И разговаривать жестами тоже. 

Уорик вдруг чувствует такую усталость, словно он весь день бросал неподъемные мешки с удобрениями. Руки и ноги кажутся ватными, в голове — туман.

Впервые за годы, которые он провел с Ником, Уорик так остро чувствует одиночество. Ник и вправду "волчонок" — нелюдимый, скрытный, чужой.

— Ладно, я поесть купил, — говорит он и поднимается на ноги. — Посмотри там. В пакете.

Сейчас Уорика не заботит то, что Ник не может слышать и вряд ли поймет, что он сказал. Ему хочется вымыться и свернуться в клубок под одеялом. Грудь сдавливает какая-то детская обида — на себя за ожидания, на весь Эргастулум и Ника в частности за то, что они ожиданий не оправдывают. 

Уорик жалеет, что поспешил удрать из номера, снятого Джули. На их чердаке, конечно, нет ни ванной, ни душа, туалет и то внизу — общий. А здесь есть только небольшой тазик, в который можно налить воды и обтереться влажным полотенцем.

Он раздевается и ополаскивает лицо водой, а потом мочит в воде тряпку и быстро-быстро растирает тело. Низ живота ноет от неудовлетворенности, но сейчас ему совсем не хочется дрочить. Не при Нике. Он никогда не занимается чем-то таким рядом с ним. И Ник тоже. Уорик даже не уверен, что он вообще хотя бы раз пробовал.

Когда он в последний раз отжимает уже дырявое в нескольких местах полотенце и вешает его на гвоздь, за спиной слышится шуршание пакета — Ник, наконец, догадался поискать там еду.

Уорик прикрывает глаза и снова делает глубокий вдох. 

В их "доме" есть рассохшийся шкаф, колченогий стул, треснувшее зеркало. Матрас с не самым свежим бельем лежит прямо на полу. Две комковатых подушки, одно одеяло на двоих. Но спать с Ником — то еще развлечение. Он горячий, как печка, и все время пихается локтями. Спит так беспокойно, словно ему снятся кошмары. 

Наверное, ему снятся, но Уорик не спрашивает. Он вообще теперь редко задает вопросы. Меньше знаешь о других — крепче спишь сам.

Когда он поворачивается, то видит, что Ник смотрит на него. В его руке — контейнер с пастой, но он не шевелится, будто увидел что-то странное. Тело напрягается само собой — взгляд Ника звериный, какой-то затравленный. Тот первым отводит глаза, и Уорик идет к шкафу за чистым бельем. Футболка у него всего одна, зато удобная. 

Он ложится на постель, вытаскивает из новой пачки сигарету и прикуривает. Когда легкие наполняются дымом, Уорик прикрывает глаз и пытается выкинуть из головы все мысли. Не думать.

Но не получается.

Раньше, когда он жил в отцовском особняке, когда считал его клеткой, он мечтал оказаться на свободе. Сейчас свободы у него по горло, и что с ней делать он не знает. Зато ясно как божий день — пока он с Ником, он запирает себя в другую клетку. Странно, что хозяин разрешил им жить на чердаке, хотя и дерет за каморку втридорога.

Но оставить Ника он не сможет. И даже странно думать, что возможно жить без него. Просто самому — все так же, только без двойных затрат на еду, без Целебры, без неприятностей. А еще без тихого мычания, загнанного взгляда и нескладных, горячих, словно грелка с кипятком, рук-ног рядом.

Сумеречные опасны, это Уорик узнал на собственной шкуре. Но Ник не такой. Он не друг, не приятель, он... Уорик не может подобрать правильного слова, чтобы определить их отношения. Когда-то Ник пытался называть его хозяином, Уорик запретил, и теперь тот иногда зовет его по имени. 

Раньше, когда Уорик был Уоллесом, он был бы счастлив подружиться с Ником. Сейчас все иначе. 

Ник все меньше "говорит", выглядит так, что прохожие шарахаются, а любой задира, несмотря на закон и жетоны, свисающие с шеи, с радостью его достает. Не больше пары тычков, но и разбитый нос — это тоже слишком. Людям плевать на законы, в их сознании сумеречный — отброс, не человек. Но хуже всего то, что Нику будто нравится, что его бьют и унижают.

Наверное, Ник думает, что это его наказание. Наказание, которое обещал Уорик за смерть родных. Иногда он тоже так думает. 

— А... Ты? — раздается его скрипучий голос, и Уорик приоткрывает глаз.

Ник усаживается рядом с едой, и в руке его зажато две вилки.

— Я не хочу.

Он отчетливо проговаривает каждое слово — Ник пытается научиться читать по губам, но выходит у него пока не особенно. 

— Зря. Вкусно.

Он отворачивается и начинает есть, а Уорик докуривает сигарету, глядя в потолок. Четыре слова — это почти успех.

Но ему все-таки обидно. Он пытается жить, пытается крутиться, достает деньги на еду, жилье и Целебру, а Ник и пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы помочь даже самому себе. Как будто все старания Уорика — пустые. Бесполезные.

Он давит окурок в банке из-под консервов и поворачивается набок. Снова закрывает глаза и не замечает, как засыпает.

Просыпается он от холода — несмотря на наброшенное одеяло, в ветреные дни на чердаке зябко — и ощущения пустоты. Ник сидит рядом с матрасом, в обнимку со своей катаной и смотрит прямо перед собой. Уорику хочется спросить, что он там видит, но он молчит.

Молчание и тишина, нарушаемая тихим дыханием Ника, давно стали для него привычными.

***

Пасты в контейнере — ровно половина, и Уорик тихо усмехается. Это хорошо.

Пока он ест, мысленно прикидывает, как распорядиться оставшимися деньгами. Львиная доля пойдет на оплату жилья, примерно четверть — доктору Уильяму, который снабжает Ника таблетками. Остаток — на еду. 

Он косится на Ника — тот все еще не шевелится. Иногда Уорик думает: что бы было, если бы они никогда не встретились? Наверное, он бы до сих пор жил под крышей отцовского особняка и мечтал о свободе... А Ник, может, уже бы погиб где-нибудь...

Кое-что общее у них все же есть — отцы, скоты, которым было плевать на детей. Только отец Ника все еще жив, а его отец давным давно кормит червей. И слишком часто в последнее время Уорик думает об этом, как об освобождении из плена, забывая, кто убийца.

От этих мыслей вдруг становится жарко. Аппетит пропадает, и Уорик накрывает остатки пасты пластиковой крышкой. 

Сегодня он не может пойти на работу к Мадам, но и оставаться на чердаке у него нет сил. Понемногу сгущаются сумерки, разгораются вывески и фонари. Он прогуляется по городу, и, может, поймает какую-нибудь крошку, готовую заплатить за удовольствие. Деньги им не помешают. Любая работа — повод сбежать от собственных мыслей.

Пока он собирается, спину жжет взгляд Ника. Слышатся его шаги, когда он подходит ближе.

— Ку... да? — спрашивает Ник.

— Пройдусь.

Взгляд его скользит от макушки до стоп. Уорику становится неуютно — чертов Ник, никогда не поймешь, что у него на уме! Чтобы справиться с неприятным давящим ощущением, Уорик отсчитывает часть денег и кладет на постель.

— Вот, завтра сходи к Уиллу.

Клиника, аптека и реанимация. Три в одном.

Ник кивает, не говоря ни слова, и на его лице вдруг отчетливо проступает отвращение. Он никогда не благодарит, и Уорик снова чувствует обиду. Будто Уорик виноват, что ему приходится зарабатывать своим собственным телом.

Встряхнуться. Перестать разжигать обиду и злость. Перестать думать о Нике. Просто перестать.

Не думать.

Уорик оставляет почти всю наличность дома, в шкафу под стопкой чистой одежды, и выходит на улицу. Ветер становится еще сильнее, треплет отросшие волосы, но пыльных ураганчиков, которые днем крутились под ногами, не видно. Сумерки скрадывают очертания домов, изломанную нить мостовой, делают Эргастулум таинственнее и красивее. Чище.

Вся грязь, которой полнится город, оказывается покрыта полотном вечера.

Настроение улучшается, голова больше не кажется тяжелой, и Уорик начинает тихо насвистывать навязчивый мотивчик. Он играет в булочной напротив по утрам — вечно по радио крутят одно и то же. Ветер бросает в лицо пригоршню пыли, и она скрипит на зубах, но даже это не портит вечер. Ему не хочется идти мимо магазина сигарет, не хочется показываться перед полицейским участком — в последнее время инспектор что-то зачастил с насаждением закона в Эргастулуме. 

Вместо этого он идет к "Бастарду", там тоже бывает публика, которая ищет как бы повеселее провести ночь, правда, не при таких больших деньгах, как у Мадам, но... Лучше, чем ничего.

Когда ему на путь заступают двое, Уорик замечает не сразу. Спустя пару секунд до него доходит, что обращаются к нему.

— Это что за крошка? 

— Хорошенькая. Только невоспитанная.

— Надо же, Мадам перестала дрессировать своих щенков. 

— Ребят, вы о чем? — осторожно спрашивает Уорик, оглядываясь. Они обступают его со всех сторон, и угроза, исходящая от них, становится физически ощутимой. Уорик втягивает голову в плечи.

— Это, что ли, та тварь, перед которой раскрывает ноги моя бывшая? Какой-то он совсем... никакой. — Из тени выступает пятый, и Уорик сдерживается, чтобы не попятиться. Хочется бежать со всех ног, но некуда. Ему остается только надеяться на то, что все это просто недоразумение. — Но вы правы, хорошенькая сучка.

Он подходит ближе, касается ладонью щеки Уорика. Жест собственнический, унизительный. Пальцы скользят ниже, к ключицам, холодные и влажные, и Уорика почти тошнит от отвращения.

— Не нравится? Придется потерпеть, дорогуша, я слышал, что ты недорого берешь за свои услуги.

Они все смеются, словно этот парень сказал что-то забавное. Уорик сквозь зубы выдыхает:

— Тебе не по карману.

И тут же жалеет, что не сдержался. Атмосфера меняется мгновенно. 

— Смотри-ка, Джо, сучка хочет поиграть в неприступную девочку, — ржет кто-то, а Джо вдруг стискивает зубы так, что на щеках проступают желваки, и хватает Уорика за волосы. 

— Ты мне повыебывайся еще, тварь, — шипит он ему в лицо. — Может, ты тут новенький, но все равно был в курсе: мое, даже то, что я выкинул на свалку, лучше не трогать. Ничего, я объясню, раз ты не понял. Так объясню, что больше ты и близко к борделю не подойдешь.

Джо сжимает горло Уорика так, что, кажется, вот-вот свернет ему шею. Смех рядом становится громче, Уорик разбирает отдельные слова, но в ушах звенит от злости. Уорик умудряется извернуться и наугад пнуть ногой. Слышится глухой стон и ругань, а потом все вокруг взрывается болью и разноцветными искрами. А после наступает тихая черная ночь.

***

Больно. Снова больно. 

Он снова Уоллес, и отец бьет его наотмашь по лицу. Уоллес падает на пол, сворачивается клубком, прикрывая живот и лицо, а отец наносит удар за ударом, пинает ногами, пока он не отключится. 

— Не надо, отец, — шепчет Уорик-Уоллес, но удары становятся только сильнее.

А потом его словно в воду швыряют, и Уорик открывает глаза, откашливаясь. Темнота отступает.

Он дрожит всем телом, мокрая одежда липнет к коже, очертания помещения расплываются. Единственная лампочка под потолком бьет по глазам болезненным желтым светом, и Уорик снова жмурится, облизывает губы. 

— О, наша спящая красавица проснулась.

Уорик поворачивается на голос и не узнает человека, стоящего рядом. Но зато делает парочку неутешительных открытий: его руки связаны за спиной, и он сидит на стуле в каком-то подвале. Здесь воняет сыростью и плесенью, а еще, кажется, мочей, и Уорик сглатывает подступившую к горлу тошноту. 

Из темноты появляется знакомое лицо — Джо, и память услужливо подкидывает кадры-мозаику. Вот он уходит от Джули, вот старуха Раво говорит, что Джо вернулся, вот и сам Джо стискивает его волосы в кулаке и обещает проучить.

Уорик снова облизывает губы и пытается сфокусировать взгляд на жестком, словно вытесанном из камня, лице.

— Вижу ты все и сам понимаешь. Я бы сказал: ничего личного. Но увы. И сегодня мне скучно.

Уорика вздергивают на ноги и волокут за волосы к какой-то куче барахла, валяющейся в углу. 

В четыре руки с него стаскивают штаны, сдергивают с плеч рубашку. Перед глазами плывет, и Уорик утыкается лицом в кучу тряпья. Оно пахнет пылью и плесенью, но лучше это, чем смотреть на то, как Джо вынимает из штанов вялый член. Ему приходится подрочить, чтобы тот встал, и смешки от подельников, только злят его. Уорик вздрагивает, когда слышит разъяренное:

— А ну заткнулись!

Его сейчас будут трахать, это Уорик понимает. И, наверное, не один раз. И нежничать никто не станет. Это тоже понятно.

— А его смазать не надо? — в чужом голосе слышится сомнение.

— Хочешь пихать ему в задницу пальцы? Вперед, я не собираюсь.

Хрустко рвется обертка, и Уорик мысленно благодарит небеса за то, что его будут трахать с презервативом.

Когда ануса касается прохладная от смазки головка, Уорик сжимается. Он знает, что нужно расслабиться, знает, что если позволить, то будет быстрее и легче, и может ему даже не порвут задницу, но все равно не получается. 

— Тугая сучка, — говорит Джо и с силой опускает ладонь Уорику на ягодицу. Зад и бедро обжигает болью, ягодица немеет. — Что, неужели тебя еще не трахали? Расслабься, детка, и станет даже приятно.

Член входит внутрь медленно, неторопливо, и Уорик тихо шипит сквозь зубы. Внутрь будто горящую палку впихивают, низ живота тянет болью. И когда Джо входит так глубоко, что, кажется, кончик его члена уже где-то в животе, тот вдруг подается назад и с силой толкается вперед.

Глухой крик бьет по ушам, и только спустя мгновение Уорик понимает, что кричит он сам. Рот наполняется кровью — закушенную щеку щиплет.

— О, девочка подала голос, а я уж и забыл, что у него еще и рот есть. Тони, пусть наша шлюшка тебе отсосет.

Уорика снова тянут за связанные за спиной руки. Суставы ломит так, будто их вот-вот вывернут, и стоит чуть-чуть приподняться, как член входит внутрь еще больше. По ягодицам шлепает тяжелая мошонка, зад горит огнем, но боль вполне терпимая, даже отрезвляющая — голова все еще кружится, но уже не так сильно. В губы утыкается горячая, сочащаяся смазкой головка члена, и никакого презерватива. Тяжелый мужской запах бьет в нос, подбородок жестко сдавливают, и Уорик невольно открывает рот. 

— Если укусишь, — хрипло говорит Джо, — я тебя кастрирую.

Его пальцы больно мнут и оттягивают мошонку.

Член проталкивается в горло, и вместе с ним на шее понемногу сжимаются пальцы Джо. 

— Вот это присунул, — с придыханием говорит тот, — я твой член в его глотке чувствую.

Они толкаются вдвоем, и Уорик то сильнее насаживается горлом, то плотнее садится на член Джо. Он больше ничего не понимает, боль слилась в монотонный зуд, за который он цепляется, чтобы оставаться в сознании. 

Но когда в горло бьет горячая струйка спермы, Уорика мутит так, что сдерживаться сил нет. Его выворачивает спермой и желчью прямо на ноги стоящего перед ним мудака. 

— Блядь! — вопит тот, и Уорика снова тянут за волосы вверх, а потом бьют наотмашь. В глазах темнеет.

Реальность сливается в бесконечную болезненную карусель. Кажется, прежде чем оставить его в заблеванной куче тряпья, его трахают еще двое. А может, были и еще, Уорик не понимает. 

Он с трудом поднимает голову, осматривается — никого. Его "проучили" и оставили в... А где он, кстати? Ну хоть руки развязали.

Встает он с третьей попытки. Ноги разъезжаются, между ягодиц словно ножом полоснули. По бедрам течет липкая вонючая сперма пополам с кровью. Капли спермы подсыхают на лице, в волосах, на спине. Уорик, стараясь не смотреть, отдирает надорванный рукав от рубашки и осторожно вытирается. Натертую кожу жжет, в растраханную дырку, кажется, можно кулак просунуть. Стоит подумать об этом, как живот тут же скручивает, и Уорик падает на колени.

Хочется лечь и больше никогда не шевелиться. Сдохнуть прямо тут на заблеванном, залитом мочей и спермой бетоне. Щеку колют мелкие камешки и песок, Уорик часто-часто сглатывает, пытаясь подавить тошноту. Потом он думает, что сдохнуть — это слишком просто, и Ник без него точно пропадет.

Нужно подняться.

Встать. Одеться. Выйти на улицу.

Скрипя зубами, Уорик все-таки встает. Он старается не думать о большем. Шаг, за ним другой, потом еще и еще. В голове пусто и звонко, и Уорик сосредотачивается на том, чтобы идти вперед.

Эргастулум не спит, но никому вокруг нет дела до едва волочащего ноги Уорика. К счастью, он совсем близко от дома. Два квартала, ободранная о стену ладонь, сбитый в кровь локоть и гудящие от очередного падения колени.

До чердака он добирается с рассветом. Солнце окрашивает уголок неба розовым, ночь отступает и сереет, и Уорик падает, зацепившись о порог.

Ник оказывается рядом в одно мгновенье. Вот еще только спал, обернувшись в кокон одеяла, а через мгновенье уже смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и бубнит что-то непонятное. У Уорика нет сил, чтобы сконцентрироваться на его болтовне. Единственное, чего ему сейчас хочется — лежать, не шевелясь, и ни о чем не думать.

Прикосновения к избитому лицу заставляют поморщиться. Ник начинает расстегивать рубашку и тихо охает. Его пальцы скользят по груди и ребрам, ощупывают, надавливают, причиняют боль и не дают забыться.

— Не надо.

Язык ворочается с трудом. Ник то ли не понимает, то ли делает вид, что не понял, и расстегивает брюки. 

Уорику должно быть мерзко и отвратительно, но ему все равно. 

Громкий стон Ника заставляет Уорика посмотреть ему в лицо. Нос наморщен, из закушенной губы течет тонкая струйка крови, а в глазах столько ужаса, что Уорик вдруг находит откуда-то силы выдохнуть:

— Все в порядке.

Все нихрена не в порядке, но что может сделать Ник? Уорик пытается улыбнуться — скула болит, щека, кажется, распухла, лопнувшая губа снова кровит, — и закрывает глаз, надеясь, что Ник поймет. Его просто нужно оставить в покое.

Но вместо этого он чувствует, как Ник подхватывает его на руки и куда-то тащит. Мелкий, хилый, но силы в нем на трех Уориков хватит. 

Под плечом частит чужое сердце.

Отпусти, хочет сказать Уорик, но вместо слов выходит какое-то сдавленное мычание. Сквозь пелену боли он слышит свои стоны, неразборчивые слова Ника. Уорик пытается разлепить глаз, чтобы понять, куда Ник его притащил, но мир вокруг расплывается. И единственное, что он видит четко — хмурый, похожий на волчонка Ник.

— Кого там принесло в такую рань? Я сейчас кому-то руки-ноги повыдергиваю! — Уорик пытается понять, чей это голос, когда дверь с грохотом распахивается. — Вот дерьмо. Заходи. Клади вот сюда, на кушетку.

Слышится звон металла, громкие проклятья, и Уорик, наконец, понимает, куда принес его Ник. 

В клинику.

Это худшее, что он мог сделать. Уилл — тот еще врачеватель. Скорее коновал, вон рожа какая злобная. Уорик почти уверен, что уж на его-то столе померло больше людей, чем на улицах Эргастулума. У него почти получается сконцентрироваться на том, что говорит Уилл, пока осматривает его, и в тоже время сознание ускользает, как песок сквозь пальцы.

А Ник — рядом, вздрагивает с каждым стоном Уорика, словно сам чувствует его боль. 

— Уйди, — шепчет Уорик. Ему совсем не хочется, чтобы Ник страдал, но тот упрямо торчит рядом и помогает перевернуть Уорика на бок. А потом вкладывает свои пальцы в его руку и позволяет стискивать их, пока доктор зашивает разрывы.

***

Лекарства в Эргастулуме на вес золота, но Уилл выдает ему какие-то подозрительные на вид таблетки. От них хочется спать, но зато голова почти не кружится, и ребра не беспокоят. 

— Ну что, пацан, ты там живой? — Уилл появляется днем из жилой половины дома. Он выглядит усталым, помятым, но вполне довольным жизнью. И удивленным.

— Живой. Вот так сюрприз.

Рядом, на стуле, шевелится спящий Ник. Похоже, он решил охранять Уорика от нового нападения. Ник спит, запрокинув голову на спинку, и его острый кадык, кажется, вот-вот порвет тонкую кожу. Нашелся охранник. 

— Не смог выпроводить его, — разводит руками Уилл, щупает лоб, выдает ему пару таблеток и подает стакан с водой. — Решил, что так будет меньше шума.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Если Ник решил остаться, выпроводить его из комнаты не смог бы и взвод наемников. — А со мной что?

— Сотрясение и несколько ушибов, ребро сломано. Про разрывы ты, наверное, и сам знаешь. Я тебя подлатал немного, парнишка этот помог. — Щеки Уорика начинают гореть, во рту появляется горечь. Уилл заканчивает неловко и грубовато: — Ну, жить будешь, в общем. От сотрясения мозга и сломанного ребра еще, вроде, никто не помирал... Технически.

— А не технически?

Уилл достает сигарету, прикуривает и устраивается у окна. Уорик облизывает губы и прикрывает глаз. Курить хочется так, что зубы сводит. 

— А не технически я думал, что к утру тебя тут не будет. Такие как ты на больничной койке не задерживаются — подыхают от какого-нибудь внутреннего кровотечения или еще чего.

— Сам же сказал: не дергаться.

— Не думал, что ты из тех, кто делает так, как говорят...

Сигаретный дым наполняет комнату, и Уорик старается дышать глубоко, несмотря на боль в сломанном ребре.

— Ты знал, что подобные дыхательные упражнения полезны? Например в твоем случае они уменьшают шанс смещения, и давление на внутренние органы становится меньше...

— Садист, — говорит Уорик очень тихо, но тот все равно слышит. 

Его усмешка в ответ звучит как-то грустно:

— Всего лишь врач.

— Дай сигарету.

Уорик открывает глаз и смотрит на доктора. Тот все еще смотрит в окно, и Уорик вдруг понимает, что Уилл стар. Фигура, еще вчера прямая и строгая, сегодня выглядит сгорбленной и высохшей. Лицо его избороздили морщины, на левой щеке — длинный рваный шрам. 

И, словно услышав мысли Уорика, Уилл говорит:

— Я устал, Уорик. Чертовки устал. — Он поворачивается и затягивается сигаретой. — Устал от того, что каждый день на моих глазах умирают люди. Устал от того, что всем вокруг плевать. Устал просыпаться по ночам от чужих стонов и слышать проклятья родных, которые принесли сюда полутруп в надежде, что я его оживлю. Но больше всего я устал от того, что все мои усилия кого-то спасти напрасны. 

— Почему это?

— Знаю вас, глупых юнцов, которых сначала мордой об асфальт, а потом... Ладно, я тебе не мамочка, учить жизни не собираюсь. Но мне будет жаль лекарств, ниток и даже пары перчаток, если ты сдохнешь, сунувшись к... 

— Куда?

— Никуда. Если так хочется помереть раньше времени — лучше уж удавись. Будет быстрее и легче.

— Я хочу убить их, — говорит Уорик и сам пугается ненависти, звучащей в голосе.

Уилл смотрит на него так, словно Уорик только что отвесил ему оплеуху, потом вздыхает и прикрывает глаза ладонью.

— Понимаю. И не понимаю. И не хочу, чтобы твоя смерть была на моей совести, так что... Вот, держи. 

На одеяло падает пачка сигарет, и Уилл выходит из комнаты быстро, словно жалея, что вообще начал разговор. Ни спичек, ни зажигали у Уорика, конечно же, нет.

— Блядь, — выразительно говорит он, глядя на захлопнувшуюся дверь, вертит пачку в руках.

И вздрагивает, когда перед носом мелькает желтый огонек зажигалки.

Ник, оказывается, уже не спит.

— Спасибо.

Уорик прикуривает, затягивается и стонет от боли. Чертовы мудаки, думает он, даже не покурить теперь толком.

Ник рядом хмурится и вглядывается в его лицо.

"Ты как?" — жестами спрашивает он.

"Живой".

"Вижу".

Целую сигарету выкурить не получается, Уорик давит половину в подставленной пепельнице и снова ложится. Ему не нравится взгляд Ника — ищущий, пытливый, словно он ищет в нем слабость. Стоит вспомнить о том, как он почти полз до дома, как свалился мешком на пороге, как Ник тащил его на руках через весь район, становится тоскливо от собственного бессилия. Хрена с два он еще еще раз позволит кому-нибудь увидеть себя таким! 

"Возвращайся домой", — показывает он.

"Нет".

— Мне не нужна нянька, — устало говорит Уорик.

— Зэ... наю. 

Ник вытаскивает пепельницу из его пальцев, убирает на тумбочку и снова садится на стул. Щурит глаза и приподнимает уголок губ в ухмылке. Вид у него жутковатый. Сейчас он как никогда похож на убийцу. 

Он и есть убийца, вспоминает Уорик. Если рассказать ему про Джо, то что он сделает? Сможет ли убить, если Уорик ему прикажет?

Уорик стискивает зубы — его снова тошнит. Как бы то ни было, Уорик не хочет, чтобы Ник из-за него подставлялся. 

В горле пересохло, язык будто к нёбу прилип, а в стакане воды — пара глотков. 

— Принеси еще, — просит он Ника. Тот с готовностью берет стакан и выходит из комнаты. Когда он возвращается с полным стаканом, то выглядит смущенным и довольным одновременно. Уорик пытается сдержать улыбку, потому что смеяться — больно, но больше не пытается его прогнать.

***

Уилл держит его в клинике два дня. Два чертовски долгих дня, за которые Уорик успевает отлежать себе бока и взвыть от скуки. Голова болит, ребра ноют, но лежать в постели он не привык. А еще Уорик думает, как бы достать денег — лечение-то не бесплатное. Уилл, конечно, пока молчит, но в этом мире ничего не достается даром. Особенно в Эргастулуме. 

В ближайшие пару недель он не то, что мешок — даже пакет с продуктами без стона не поднимет. А с такой побитой мордой его не снимет даже извращенка. Стоит подумать о сексе, как внутри что-то сжимается, и к горлу подступает тошнота. В одном Джо точно был прав, мрачно думает Уорик, ему сейчас не до борделя и Джули.

Впрочем, он с удивлением отмечает, что помирать ему больше не хочется. Да, избитое тело болит, но то ли из-за таблеток Уилла, то ли еще почему, он не думает о том подвале. Пока не думаешь — жизнь продолжается, но стоит на мгновенье ослабить защиту и вспомнить, как в венах закипает кровь. 

Теперь он понял, о чем говорил Уилл. Уорику хочется отомстить. Грохнуть и Джо, и каждого подонка, который посмел так поступить с ним, но... Но сейчас у него не получится, даже если он достанет пистолет или другое оружие. Нужно, чтобы зажили ребра, нужно разведать побольше. А еще — у него есть Ник, и с этим тоже нужно считаться. В конце концов, их двое, и Ник во многом от него зависит.

Так что месть остается на потом. Нужно что-то есть, где-то жить и покупать жизненно необходимые Целебру и сигареты.

Ник исчезает куда-то днем на два-три часа, а потом возвращается. Уилл даже не пытается его выгнать — бесполезно, — и только ворчит, что у него тут не гостиница и не проходной двор. Ник же помогает Уорику дойти до их чердака — идет рядом, готовый подхватить, если Уорика перестанут держать ноги. Хорошо хоть не пытается нести на руках.

На чердаке на удивление чисто — похоже, пока Уорик отлеживался у Уилла, Ник успел навести тут порядок. Поход от клиники до дома и подъем под крышу забирает у Уорика все силы, он почти падает на матрас и статок дня снова проводит в постели.

К вечеру он чувствует себя достаточно сильным, чтобы подняться и попытаться сделать хоть что-нибудь самому. Ник куда-то ушел, и Уорик поднимается, чтобы сообразить себе что-нибудь на ужин. На столе стоит тарелка с подсохшими бутербродами и бутылка газировки, и Уорик чувствует умиление пополам с раздражением.

Он не инвалид, в конце-концов, и может сделать бутерброды сам. Но забота Ника ему приятна. От нее веет чем-то родным, теплым. 

Но каждый день безделья — это день без заработка, а денег, которые дала ему Джули почти не остается. Хорошо, что за чердак заплачено, а потом придется... Чем ему заняться дальше, Уорик не знает — хоть с голоду подыхай.

Через два дня, когда голова совсем перестает кружиться, а синяки и ушибы подживают, Ник с широченной улыбкой кладет перед Уориком горсть мятых купюр. Сердце Уорика ухает вниз, к животу.

— Откуда? 

"Заработал".

— Неужели?

Ник пожимает плечами, словно все это не стоит и выеденного яйца, но улыбка пропадает, и Уорик чувствует, что тот ждал немного другого. Может, похвалы? Или благодарности?

Но слова отчего-то не идут с языка. Какую работу мог найти глухой сумеречный, который толком не умеет общаться с людьми? 

На плечо опускается загрубевшая мозолистая ладонь.

"Если хочешь, могу взять тебя завтра с собой", — показывает ему Ник, и Уорик кивает.

Он хочет.

"Работой" оказывается быть на побегушках у мадам Раво.

— О, оклемался, — хмуро говорит старуха, когда видит Уорика. — Чего встал? Раз пришел, тоже делом займись. — Она кивает на несколько больших бумажных пакетов. — Вот список, — она сует бумажку в руку Нику, — там написано, что куда.

Ник подхватывает большую часть пакетов, два достаются Уорику. Он заглядывает в оба — поблескивая разноцветными пачками, внутри лежит несколько блоков сигарет. Уорик непонимающе смотрит на мадам Раво.

— Ну что? — голос ее звучит ворчливо. — У нас теперь новый сервис — сигареты с доставкой. Никто не хочет ходить по улицам, всем подавай курево на дом. 

Уорик приподнимает брови.

— Иди уже, мне еще ужин готовить — с этой девчонкой, разве можно оставить дом хоть на минуту? Да еще и на улицах так неспокойно...

Старуха выпроваживает Ника и Уорика и прикрывает магазин. На ставнях появляется бумажка, на которой написано: "Вернусь через тридцать минут".

Уорик еще несколько секунд смотрит на закрытый магазин, а потом поворачивается и идет следом за Ником. Он совершенно уверен, что все не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд. 

Эргастулум сошел с ума, и началось безумие с Джоэль Раво, которая дала Нику шанс на нормальную жизнь. И Уорику тоже.

***

Заканчивают они через четыре часа, и Уорик уверен, что дело продвигается так медленно из-за того, что он еле волочет ноги. Когда они возвращаются со списком новых заказов к мадам Раво, та отчитывает Уорика так, что ему становится стыдно, а потом снова выпроваживает их из магазина, сунув напоследок небольшую кастрюльку.

— Чтобы вернули ее мне чистой! — кричит мадам Раво вслед. 

Ник приподнимает крышку, поднимает на Уорика удивленный взгляд и сует кастрюльку ему под нос. Аромат, исходящий от тушеного мяса с овощами, заставляет Уорика сглотнуть слюну. Мадам Раво позаботилась об их ужине.

На следующий день Уорик видит Джули. 

Он как раз собирает сигареты в пакет, когда чувствует на себе чужой взгляд. У Джули на лице сверкает громадный синяк, правый глаз заплыл, на скуле ссадина. Она встречается с Уориком взглядом, но тут же отводит глаза и бросается прочь.

Сердце замирает, ребра болят сильнее, словно кто-то стискивает его в медвежьих объятиях. 

— Девчонке тоже досталось, — говорит мадам Раво, разбивая звенящую тишину. — Страшные они люди, эти Монро, не считаются ни с чужими, ни со своими. 

— Так это были люди Монро? — тихо спрашивает Уорик. 

— Держись от них подальше. Просто забудь то, что случилось, и живи себе дальше.

Уорик пытается представить, каково это — забыть, и не может. 

— Я хочу отомстить.

Взгляд мадам Раво, кажется, может испепелить.

— Твоя месть никого не осчастливит, — сурово говорит она. — Себя угробишь, да и Николаса с собой на тот свет прихватишь. Ты о нем подумал? Он же не сможет без тебя жить. 

— Ник? 

— Сумеречные — они как псы. Полностью преданы своему хозяину.

Уорик оборачивается, ищет взглядом Ника — еще несколько секунд назад тот стоял в дверях, но сейчас его нигде нет. У порога лежат бумажные пакеты, прислоненные к дверному косяку. Липкий страх накатывает волной, Уорик до боли закусывает губу и поворачивается к мадам Раво.

— Он умрет, — тихо говорит та. — Его убьют раньше, чем он доберется до дверей поместья. Напасть на Монро способен только безумец.

Уорик жмурит глаз и стонет.

— Чертов Ник!

Стоит представить, что Ник погибнет, исчезнет из его жизни, как колени подгибаются, и приходится ухватиться за прилавок, чтобы не упасть.

— Что мне теперь делать? 

Уорик снова чувствует себя беспомощным ребенком. Он смотрит на мадам Раво с надеждой, что она предложит ему выход. Поворчит и возьмет решение проблемы на себя. Та вздыхает.

— Мы ничего не можем сделать.

Кажется, она вмиг теряет всю свою силу, и на месте Джоэль Раво, пугавшей хулиганов седьмого района, оказывается обыкновенная женщина. Она садится на трехногую табуретку и смотрит прямо перед собой.

— Но ты еще можешь догнать его. Он признает в тебе хозяина, Уорик. Прикажи ему остановиться, и Ник подчинится.

Едва дослушав, Уорик стремглав вылетает на улицу. Кажется, мадам Раво кричит ему что-то вслед, но он уж ничего не слышит — в ушах набатом стучит кровь, а в голове бьется лишь одна-единственная мысль — только бы успеть, только бы не опоздать. Каждый шаг дается ему с трудом, ноги кажутся налитыми свинцом, а тело ноет — оно еще не достаточно оправилось для таких нагрузок, но Уорику плевать. Через несколько мучительных метров боль отступает на второй план, и Уорик переходит на бег. Поначалу он движется неловко — кажется, вот-вот упадет, а затем и правда падает, споткнувшись на каменной мостовой, но тут же поднимается и бросается дальше. До поместья Монро несколько кварталов, буквально пара километров, но сейчас они кажутся ему вечностью. 

Когда Уорик добирается до поместья, на город уже опускаются сумерки.

Он подбегает к воротам, и тут же понимает — опоздал. Снаружи толпятся люди, на земле лежат тела, накрытые брезентом — Уорик насчитывает не меньше десяти, а то и больше. Сердце болезненно сжимается, и тут же начинает биться скорее — Ник жив, по крайней мере пока. Он сидит у входа в здание, окруженный несколькими людьми. Даже с такого расстояния Уорик видит, что он весь перемазан в крови — то ли своей, то ли чужой, и не разберешь.

— Ник! — кричит он, на мгновение забыв, что тот не услышит, бросается вперед, но его останавливает откуда ни возьмись появившийся Чад. Он хватает его за предплечье и почти вопит:

— Стой, Уорик! Тоже сдохнуть хочешь?

— Пусти, — шипит Уорик в ответ и пытается вырваться, но Чад держит крепко.

От группы окруживших Ника людей отделятся высокий мужчина с темными волосами. Он неторопливо идет к ним и останавливается метрах в двух. На нем черная порванная рубашка и драные же брюки, словно он валялся на земле. Но даже так Уорик понимает, что такие стоят сотни три, не меньше, уж он-то знает. Светлые глаза смотрят со смесью любопытства и снисходительности. Он оглядывает Уорика с ног до головы, и Уорик хмурится, смело встречает его взгляд. Несколько секунд они буравят друг друга глазами, а затем мужчина расплывается в широкой улыбке.

— Думаю, молодой человек, нам предстоит весьма занимательный разговор, — говорит он и делает знак подойти. Уорик медленно кивает и делает шаг навстречу. Он не знает, кто этот человек, не знает, что принесет эта беседа, не знает, что их с Ником теперь ждет, но одно он знает наверняка: их жизнь теперь бесповоротно изменится.


End file.
